


Being Robin Gives Me Magic

by 2old4this4real



Category: DCU
Genre: Fanart
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-20
Updated: 2018-05-20
Packaged: 2019-05-09 12:44:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 30
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14716284
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/2old4this4real/pseuds/2old4this4real
Summary: Based on Teland'sMagical Theory, Jason Blood, Gleefully Irresponsible 'Shipping, And Just A Little Bit Of PornMagical Theory, Jason Blood...





	Being Robin Gives Me Magic

Jay: Being Robin gives me magic.

Jason: Your magic is. Being Robin give you a tap. When you find you need a valve, Mr. Todd, you will call upon me.


End file.
